Toda Mía
by GG - Never More
Summary: ¿Y crees que todos tus esfuerzos valieron la pena Manny? Sip, estoy totalmente convencido.


**_Esto es solo un adelanto del final de Tiene Que Ser Mia._**

**_Se ke muchos preferirian SOLO el final, pero bueno, asi me llego la idea._**

**_Por supuesto que la historia tendrá su final a parte y no exactamente asi,_**

**_Para que se den una idea de por donde llevo la historia,_**

**__****_este es mas bien como un borrador, díganme si les parece para el final, o si kieren ke haga algo diferente._**  


_El Tigre Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera es propiedad de Jorgue R. Guitierrez y de Sandra Equihua_

**Toda mía**

**_POV. Manny_**

- Te dije que no habría problema si veníamos juntos –

Dijo ella con una de las sonrisas que tanto amaba y que tanto favorecían su ya bello rostro.

- Si, - respondí – pero eso no quita el hecho de que tu padre me este viendo con deseos de hacer correr mi sangre.

Le dije preocupado, a lo que ella solo emitió una dulce risa, hay! Era tan ingenua.

Era ya un logro que yo estuviera con ella, más bien que haya "logrado" estar con ella aun con los enormes obstáculos que aun tenia frente a mí, aun ahora que ya estábamos juntos.

- Tienes que dejar de preocuparte Manny – me susurro mi Frida al oído, mientras acomodaba mi corbata – papa no te hará nada, yo se lo pedí, así que solo relájate.

Y después solo beso mi mejilla, era asombroso el efecto atontador que aun tenia sobre mí, creo que eso es algo que jamás desaparecerá, no mientras ella sea Frida y yo sea Manny.

Pero bueno, hay otras cositas que si han cambiado y de qué forma!

Empezaría con la mejor de todas, que Frida al fin es mía!

Otra cosa que em, también es buena es que ahora solo soy un héroe, si, si Yupi.

GranPapi no lo tomo muy bien, pero que puedo decir, es la influencia de mi dulce Frida, aunque aun hacemos nuestras travesuras, eso es algo genial.

Que Frida comparta mi diversión, ¿Quien lo hubiera imaginado?

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en otro "aburrido evento para ineptos policías aburridos de su trabajo, acompañados por sus aburridas familias, para pasar un aburrido momento compartiendo su aburrimiento"

O al menos así es como siempre los llama Frida, aunque dice que estando yo con ella la cosa no es TAN aburrida, eso es un consuelo, supongo.

¿Mencione lo hermosa que esta noche? Utiliza un despampanante vestido sumamente favorecedor.

Hay, que suerte la de este Tigre.

Claro que no estamos solos, nuestras familias andan por aquí también, claro que ahora me quiero esconder de las vergüenzas que me hace pasar mi padre y de la matadora mirada del jefe Suarez.

Así que tomo la mano de Frida y rápidamente nos escabullimos hacia algún alejado rincón, por suerte el salón donde se celebra ese dichoso baile cuenta con balcones, el perfecto lugar para estar a solas con MI Frida.

- Manny ¿por qué están tan nervioso? Es solo una tonta fiesta – me dice ella no entendiendo mi actitud.

- ¿No estabas viendo como mi padre nos buscaba con una cámara en sus manos? ¿O las miradas de tu padre? – le dije casi al borde del colapso nervioso.

Ella solo me miro fijamente y después alzo graciosamente una de sus delineadas cejas y sonrió de medio lado – Nunca es fácil ¿eh? –

Me dijo burlonamente, yo solo torcí un poco la cabeza y emití un '¿Ah?' dándole a entender que no entendí.

Ella solo rio levemente y negó un poco con la cabeza, luego se aproximo mas al balcón y se recargo en el mirando al cielo, yo mire, la noche estaba hermosa, no tanto como ella pero wow.

Llena de estrellas y con la luna en lo más alto.

Lo cual se me hizo raro, ya que vivíamos en una ciudad muy contaminada, pero bueno, no me iba a poner a pensar en eso ahora, no con mi Frida frente a mí.

Lentamente me aproximé a ella y la abrace por detrás, momentos como este hacían realmente valida toda la desesperación que sufrí tratando de llamar su atención, ahora la tenia y era toda mía.

- Tienes razón – susurre en su oído, sentí que se estremeció un poco – no fue fácil. -

Ella volteo la cabeza, probablemente para cuestionarme el porqué use un tiempo pasado, pero yo simplemente aproveche ese movimiento para besar tiernamente sus bellos labios.

Sip,

Porque ahora Frida Suarez era toda mía.

_**Bien, ahi esta.**_

_**algo asi tengo pensado para el final.**_

_**Ke tal?**_


End file.
